1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pipe piercing valve apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refrigerant pipe piercing valve apparatus wherein the same is directed to the safe conduction of refrigerant from a refrigerant tubing arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ecologically sound disposal of contemporary CFC's and HCFC's must be conducted in a manner to prevent loss of such refrigerant fluids into the atmosphere. The instant invention permits the ease of mounting refrigerant conductive conduits for the removal and storage of such refrigerants in a safe and ecologically sound manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Prior art structure relative to valve apparatus, and more particularly piercing valve apparatus arranged for securement to a tube structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,149; 3,978,881; 4,611,624; 4,921,004.